


love put down on paper

by Misterdevere



Series: what’s life without love [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Leo wants something very special for his 18th birthday
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: what’s life without love [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	love put down on paper

“Hey, I thought about what I wanna do for my 18th.”

Eggsy could see he was anxious and hoped he didn’t want something outrageous. He was eager to do something special and hoped he wouldn’t have to say no. “If you want a tattoo, please don’t make it something stupid.”

“I don’t want a tattoo. Well, maybe, but not yet. I-I want Merlin to adopt me.” He licked his lips nervously. “I know it’s dumb because I’m almost an adult but I think of you as a dad and you think of me as your kid, right? And I don’t want that to only matter while I’m technically a kid and living with you and whatever, and I don’t wanna lose you if things go wrong between you two. So I thought maybe we could do things properly before I turn 18 and it’s too late, if-if you wanted to.”

Merlin stood and wrapped Leo up in a tight hug. “I absolutely want to, lad.” Merlin gently wiped tears from his eyes. “I know we each missed out on having the other in our lives for 12 years but we’re family now and we always will be. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Dad?”

Eggsy grinned. “I’d love that. If I didn’t think it was too much pressure to ask, he would’ve adopted you the day we got married.”

Leo let out a small laugh. “I kinda looked into it a bit and you just have to apply before my birthday. I think you might have to get my mum’s permission if anyone can find her.”

“We’ll take care of it, mate, don’t worry about it.”

The adoption was finalised just a few days after Leo’s birthday and the house was full of smiles and tears and toasts and they celebrated finally being the family that they all wanted to be.

“I’m sorry I was so hard on you for so long. I was just used to having no one except dad, but now I have two, papa Merls.” Leo gave him a cheeky grin.

“Hm, maybe rethink the name.”

“Pop?”

Merlin pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “My boy.”

Eggsy grabbed them both, pressed a kiss to Leo’s cheek and another to Merlin’s lips. “My perfect family.”

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet one this time :)
> 
> You can also find me on the tumblr that I forgot all about @ misterdevere


End file.
